Tiger
by Bears of the west
Summary: Slight abuse if you squint along with Japis(but not really).


Jasper's eyebrow (where it would be) twitched as she wait on this show to start.

Lapis leaned on Jasper and Peridot was taking notes on her tablet. Steven ran up the stairs and sitting in front of Jasper before leaning against her legs.

Jasper narrow her eyes at the Hybrid.

'Rose' Her jaw tightened but she felt a pinch from Lapis. The orange gem glance at the blue gem who just shook her head. 'Why did i agree to this ?' The light show started and Jasper just wanted it to end already. Steven was just jumping in his seat as the crowd of humans got loud as a guy came out with a hat and suit.

Peridot's eyes widen and turn to stars as the man rocked the bow-tie quite well. Lapis wasn't really showing any change of emotions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls are ready for the Spectacular show that is-" Jasper just muted out his voice and just waited for some action. She rubbed at the 'Band-aid' that was across her gem.

The homeworld gems had to wear disguises in order to look more human. They all wore jackets and pants. Jasper just wore her jacket loosely.

Acts came and went , Jasper sigh when it was almost over. The 'entertainment' that they call a 'circus' was not entertaining at all. Lapis shifted and shook her head as a duo did tricks and as they went along with elephants.

Jasper was about take a nap when some magical came out.

A woman came out with a male lion but that's what caught her attention. Amber eyes watch from the stands as a furred head came from the backstage , paws moving forward with grace as it follow its trainer. Jasper watch as the tiger, the powerful and beautiful move to make tricks.

Amber eyes turn to stars. "Perfect."

Lapis caught the attention that Jasper was finally showing. The tiger yawned ,her canines showed the crowd.

The show soon ended and Jasper had stolen Peridot's tablet and had taken a picture of the tiger. The Homeworld gems took Steven home(Jasper glaring at Garnet but saying nothing) , and they head back to the barn.

The general/escort laid in the grass and watch the stars. She connected the dots of some of them and blinked as they moved into the tiger. The tiger moved and jumped ,running free and it turn jumping at-

Jasper shot up ,holding her chest as a gun shot rang through the area.

"Over here!" Jasper watch from her hill as humans at the edge of Beach city run into the woods.

'What are they hunting?'

"Jasper!" Peridot came running from the bushes,carrying something in her small arms, before jumping behind Jasper.

Jasper glared at the runt about pound her-

A mew came from Peridot's arms.

"What did yo-?"

Amber meet amber.

The stars came back to the general's eyes.

A tiger cub , two weeks old, look at the quartz.

A growl came from the bushes and out came the tiger the two had seen last night.

"Peridot...what did you do?!" Mewing came from both the cub and the green gem as to orange rages glared at the gem.

"Well you see what had happen was . I was looking for more mushrooms to make this chemical mixture where - anyway this thing(que cute cub lifted up to Jasper's face) came out of nowhere. I pick it up and then Mama over there(Que growl from adult tiger) attack me and i ran."

Jasper growl and face the tiger that had started charging. Jasper caught the tiger in a hold. Claws dug in the gem and roars rang out.

"What are you doing?"

Lapis had gone for thirty minutes. THIRTY MINUTES.

Jasper was currently watching as the mother tiger lick at the young cub's head and it mew every now and then. Jasper cock her head ,completely ignoring the ocean color gem. The stripes on the female tiger had this discoloration to them that confuse the gem.

"Hey runt, what is that ?"

Peridot came over and look at the mother tiger. There was the normal black stripes but something wasn't right.

"I believe human call those 'scars'." Jasper nodded and slowly lifted her hand to the scars.

"And what are these scars."

Peridot thought for a moment.

"I guess the best example for that is like if our gem is cracked and ...oh wait no." She crouch next to Jasper and the large gem watch as the techy played with the dirt.

Tracing her finger in the dirt ,Peridot started explaining again.

"Human, animals and plants on this planet get injured. So it takes time," She covered the space with she dug out."to never truly looks the same."

Jasper look at the dirt that had been moved. The smooth untouched look completely out of touch of the recently touch dirt.

Lapis watch the two interact and had jerked as a shot range out in their little paradise.

She grabbed her side.

"LAPIS!" Jasper and Peridot yell and the tiger growl but she didn't move.

"Stand away from that beast."

Two hunters had came to the barn area.

They both had their guns pointed to the tiger that roared at them.

Jasper stood up and stand in between the hunters and tigers.

"If i were you.I would back off." Jasper younger of the hunter took a step back.

"You son of a-"

"Wait !" The hunters watch Peridot run up with her tablet and start ranting.

"YOU ARE TRESPASSING!" She then pointed at the tigers."Also all it takes is a video of you shooting them and you will be sent to jail."

Jasper watch the hunters run off soon after.

A grunt came from Athena(mama tiger) as Jasper scratch her head. Tobi(cub) was near the edge of the water were Lapis watch as a leaf float on the surface.

Jasper trace one of Athena's many scars and looking at one of the many scars look old but faded.

"Some scars will heal over time."

Jasper looked at Lapis and seeing that Peridot had start to record on the tablet again as Tobi play with the leaf.

"With care that is, Scars will heal."

Athena yawn and lean up against the quartz.

The crystal gems may have a lion but the homeworld gems have a tiger and her cub.

Athena... Jasper smirk. Goddess of war.

'A fighter.'

 **Ok so i have never been to a circus before but this was more to highlight animal cruelty.**


End file.
